


Misunderstanding

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a lesbian so she wont steal a mannnn, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I really let go with the tags but i feel professional now, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance has feelings, Lance needs to be protected, M/M, Multi, Other, Pidge is a smart, Shiro is a protective dad, eventual smut ofc, i stan a legend, keith is hiding something, klance, lance is an insecure boi, smut in later chapters, this some messy fic but I hope you like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When misunderstanding turns into a relationship all they could do is sit back and watch it transform into something beautiful





	1. break my heart why dont you

Lance walked into a garden and his heart felt as if it had been torn apart by a million thorns and knives.He supposed it was his fault that he wasnt wanted back. The roses that used to be in his hand was dashed across the ground, blending into the other rose patch.

  
He had tear tracks on his face and it reflected off the light when his face scrunched up after he remembered how he was turned down so brutally.  
   
Stupid keith he thought as he collapsed to the ground. Sobs racking his body and he wished so badly that he could turn back time and take those words he let out so tenderly and openly back.

  
Regret was a rope and was dragging him back into the walls that he built up. It took so long for the worry and anxiety to lessen but what had just transpired brang it back tenfold.  
He didn’t know if he was going to come back from this. It had been a leap of faith and a giving of trust but that was just thrown back in his face.

He felt his heart tighten as he thought of Keith. His smile. His confusion. His arrogance. Lance loved everything about Keith even if he kept up the pretence of an rival.

  
Maybe it was hopeless.

  
Maybe all the feelings he felt were wrong and he was wrong. He never told anyone his sexuality and he took a massive fall when he exposed himself to Keith.

  
He gave Keith a rose. A lovely massive rose but it was all on vane and lance was dumb. To give him a rose was as if a death sentence but the thought of confessing on valentines day seemed the best option at the time.  
   
The bitter pleasure of telling Keith how he really felt was satisfying for a moment at the shocked face and for a split second he thought he saw a hint of wistfulness in his eyes.

What happened next he knew he would never forget and it would forever weight on his heart. He didn’t know the price of making himself so open and trusting and if he knew what actually was going to happen instead of the idiotically hopefully reality he had built up in his head.

  
Keith looked so disgusted at the thought of lance liking him and he seemed as if he would rather death than be with lance ever.  
Lance felt his heart tighten at the thought of being unwanted and he was used to people to leave him since he was known for being very cocky and annoying but they didn’t know that it was all a facade.

  
He wasn’t as sure as he pretended to be and almost every choice was a hesitation or a wondering whether he was right or not. He did know what he was doing most of the time and he wanted to know if there was someone who cared enough to carry his internal struggles.  
Lance breathed in sharply as he recalled keith’sface when the realisation of his feelings sunk in. Lance turned his head as if he could turn away from the pain inside him.

  
Lance stood up shakily and glanced down towards the roses on the ground. The roses were stained with brown from the dirt and he felt as if his heart was sinking. It was all Keith’s fault that he was going to be cast out by his teammates.

  
Being gay was the worst curse the could think of. Steeling his heart and peeling his lips in a cocky smile he walked to his destination.  
The bottom of his shoes crushed the roses into the ground and feeling it underneath his foot, lance couldn’t help but feel a jolt of satisfaction run through him.

  
Maybe he could say it was joke..just a poor chosen joke.

•••••  
Lance walked to his room while whistling loudly. That used to be his normal behavior but now on the inside he felt like screaming. He wanted to grab Keith and demand answers to why he was treated like that.

  
He didn’t know why keith reacted so badly. Was him being gay that bad? Lance felt this throat tighten and reached into his pocket to open the door. Just as soon as he put the key in the door he hear Pidge call out to him.

  
“There you are ,where have you been?” Pidge said to him.

Lance drew his mouth into a bashful smile which somehow still managed to come off as self assured and confident.

  
That was ironic since he felt as if his whole world had shattered and he didn’t know what to do. Thinking about Keith was just confusing and he didn’t know how to approach the whole situation.

  
“I just wanted to get some air, you know how it is “ Lance spoke more softly than he normally would have and Pidge couldn’t help but notice the undertone of sadness in his voice. Pidge no doubt just thought lance wanted to stay under his radar and do whatever he wanted and be “irresponsible ”

  
“Uhuh” Pidge rose his eyebrows at lance and had the aura of a disappointment parent and that just made lance feel as if he was doing something wrong yet again. “Have you even eaten breakfast yet?”

  
“No i havent yet” Lance said while laughing quietly. He didn’t even feel like laughing but he knew that he had to at least seem like he was as invested in the convo as he would normally be.

  
There was the word again “normal” as if he couldnt even be the same again. As if keith had changed him so far that he couldn’t come back from this.

  
Keith knew his secret and would probably expose him soon and then it would be all over of him. Lance felt his smile drop at the thought of being left by the people he called his family. He hoped they would understand but they had never entertained the idea or even asked him about his sexuality.

  
Lance used to go on about girls all the time and he guessed he was trying to compensate for the completely different attraction that he felt.

  
He guessed he always knew he was gay, ever since he was young he noticed how the guys in his class was were more attractive than the girls. And in fact he felt disgusted at the thought of girls, wearing overpowering perfume and smothering him in hugs.

  
He was popular which was probably due to his vibrant personality and his tendency to make friends quickly. It was obvious that the girls would take attention to him and unfortunately attraction aswell. They would constantly try to get his attention and drape themself over him.  
   
Petending to be interested in women was really hard and whenever he went on a date he felt like flinching every time they leaned in for a kiss. He didn’t know what to do in that situation and felt as if he had to pretend to be enjoying it when in reality he felt like he was dying inside.

  
Pidge cleared his throat “well go eat now, you’ll need that energy today”

  
Not waiting for his response pidge turned on his feet and walked back the way he came leaving lance to his thoughts.

  
Turning the key in the lock he shoved his door open quickly. His brain felt muddled and he knew that when he goes to see the rest of the team they would know everything.

  
Sure he could pretend its a joke but would they believe him and more importantly would Keith say anything . Lance felt his chest heave and he felt as if was about to cry.  
   
Everything he had tried so hard to make was about to crumble away from underneath him. Could he argue and say that he couldn’t control how he felt and they couldn’t control it either.  
   
He went to his bedroom and sat on his bed, he lay back putting his hands on his face and let his mind flow.

  
The thoughts of keith smiling and joking with him and then the thoughts of keith disgusted and turning him away. It was overwhelming but he knew he couldn’t hold back his thoughts for long and that the more he tried the more it would hurt.

  
He wanted to hurt in a weird way and he wanted to know that this was real and he was real. That this wasnt a dream and he couldn’t just wish it away. That this was going to be his reality and his downfall.

  
What he was waiting on is for keith to expose him and turn everyone against him just like he turned away from lance.

  
Lance felt his eyes well up at the thought of being abandoned, in a odd way he wanted to laugh. As if laughing could save the whole situation and make it seem less.

Less destructive.

 

Less hurtful.

 

Less confusing.

 

  
He slid his shoes off and curled up on his side instead and let his eyes close. He knew that he couldn’t sleep and he had to get up to go meet the team but for now he just wanted peace.

  
Or as close to peace as he could get with his mind tearing him apart at every second. Lance sighed deeply and drew his legs even closer to his body as if he could protect himself from the pain he felt inside.

  
He wondered what keith felt in this moment.  
Was he thinking about him?

  
If he didn’t meet the team he wanted to know if Keith would feel responsible or feel worried about him. Though that was doubtful and to be honest he didn’t want Keith to be worried about him.

  
He didn’t want to be a burden and hover his shoulder constantly checking if he told his secret. He just wanted to go back to being friends where whatever he would do was taken as a joke. When every complement he gave was filled with heart but covered with a joke and taken lightly.

  
It was moments like that that were bitter sweet. Lance wanted to be taken seriously but not as serious at the same time so he always had the opportunity to go back to being what they were before.  
Friends.  
   
Lance felt his heart clench at the thought of being left behind because he caught feelings.  
He wanted to keep Keith close and stay by his side and the knowledge that it was no longer his reality was heartbreaking and he felt like it was a blow to the chest.

  
He sighed again and reached over to turn of the lamp across his bedside table.


	2. Normally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a bit insecure so let him think his troubles away for just a moment

His eyes shot open harshly and he shot upwards. Lance wasnt supposed to sleep and he rushed upwards in a cold feeling of dread. He heard his name being called while the door was being knocked harshly on which was the reason why he woke up so abruptly.

 

He felt his head spin and a headache was pounding away at his head. Slowly getting to his feet he walked to the door and opened it. There was shiro fist raised as if to knock again  he paused momentarily before opening his mouth.

 

"What have you been doing all day?!?"

His tone was puzzled at lance being seculded in his home when normally he would jump at the chance at being surrounded with his teammates. They had an unbreakable bond and whenever he felt nervous or worried all he had to do was be with them and he would just become the bright flower he once was.

 

An annoying flower as per allura’s words of “wisdom”.

 

"Sorry bout that boss i just fell asleep" lance spoke casually, his tone light and breezy.

 

The words had an immediate effect as shiro rolled his eyes and scoffed at him. His lips were turned up in a slight smile at lance's words. He turned on his feet and gestured at the door pointedly.

 

Raising his eyebrows at lances hesitation he walked through the door and out into the hall. Struggling to keep up to his large steps lance settled for a mixture of speed walking and jogging.

 

It was ironic that this situation represented his mind so well and his ability to reason with his circumstances. He wanted to be with keith so much but at this  point in time that was just wishful thinking.

 

Lance clamoured down the steps after Shiro’s fast retreating figure. He knew that he was walking fast so he would hurry up after him but lance just felt like an exhausted mess and didn't want to rush. That was the problem with him.

 

Rushing

 

 

For once he wanted to slow down and build a foundation that would start a life where he would find finally be "happy". He thought that reality would be with Keith and he started to doubt if he was really ad important and he used to think he was to the team.

 

Finally catching up to shiro they reached outside where they made it to his car. He slid into the front sear where lance made his way to the back instead to the front where he would normally sit with shiro.

 

He just wanted to be by himself for a minute and think about what he was going to do about the whole situation. He felt a wave of anxiety come over him at the idea of confronting keith or even being at the same air as him.

 

He didn't think he was enough to make keith talk to him again. Maybe he was overreacting about the whole situation and maybe there a simple solution to all this but he couldnt see it.

 

Lance closed his eyes and rested his head against the window. He just wanted a moment where he could just be himself and if him being gone makes Keith be happy then he would just try to fix all his problems.

 

He’s trying his best to be honest and that honesty is what costed his mental stability but he wished that there could have been room for them both together in Keith’s mind.

 

He didn’t want to be hurt but he wanted to give his all and see the outcome of that but if his effort in fixing the situation turned into hatred for lance then he didn’t to make things worse.

 

Shiro looked at lance from the mirror in the car and frowned slightly at lance’s silence. Normally he would be loud , trying to keep starting conversations and giving bad puns this lance was silence and secluded. Shiro felt a cold feeling run through his body at lance’s behaviour but he just rationalised it as being paranoid.

 

Lance’s face was shadowed and his eyes held a cold gaze. If you looked closer to lance you would have seen the broken boy trying to hold his crumbling heart together.

 

Shiro continued to drive down the path and he was coming closer to the group much to lance’s dismay.

 

 

“Lance are you really okay?”

 

“Yea i just got a headache don’t worry bout it thou”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Wow you seem like a mom now more than a dad”

 

Shiro stopped looking behind him and scoffed at Lance’s words. He knew his friends joked about him being the “dad” of the team but he didn’t think that he now was the “mom”. Shiro was just looking after their health but if it was bothering them then he wished they would tell him.

 

He just wanted to make sure that Lance was okay but sighed to himself at Lance’s usual behaviour. Not much has changed for Lance and he guessed he shouldn’t have been worried.

 

......

 

Lance felt his headache start to get worse and he knew he should but he took it as a sort of omen. That everything was going to be bad and what was going to come next was something he was either going to jump over or overstep.

 

Lance listened to the vibrations of the car and the bustle outside. He felt more relaxed when he was just listening in these moments and it was as if the weight was lifted off his chest for a moment and he could just..

 

Breathe

 

Shiro turned the corner to a cafe where he saw the group. His face cracked into an smile at the scene of pidge on his laptop and bickering. About what was the question but it seemed like they were about to find out.

 

“Lance come on its time to go”

 

“Yea alright lets go”

 

The false confidence that lance was showing was threatening to choke him alive. He wanted someone to look through his heart and see the boy banging on the glass for a way out.

 

Shiro got out the front seat and moved to open the passenger door but lance beat him to it.

 

“Already got it boss dont worry bout me” lance drawled and leered at Shiro looking for a responce that was going to be a scoff or rolled eyes. Getting the latter he smirked openly at Shiro’s face and gestured towards the cafe door.

 

“Hurry up man your the one that wanted to be here so lets go” lance said while standing wider as he bent down to dust off the wrinkles off his clothes. He may come across as messy but alot of care had gone into his appearance.

 

He wore a skin tight blackripped jeans with a chain and a large oversized blue jumper that was rolled up to his elbows.His jacket was simple and black whereas his boots had a massive buckle that jingled everytime he walked bringing just enough attention to him when he walked.

 

He wore a chunky boots and black ankle high socks. Lance took care in his appearance and he knew that his mother didn’t raise a slob nor would she accept onto her house looking like a cretin.

 

 

Shiro bent down to the floor to tie his shoelaces thT had come undone from all the speed walking he du earlier. He was wearing a black jumper that was close fitting and a comfortable pair of basic blue jeans.

 

He didn’t care on appearance much but he did class it as important because “you never know when you need to make a good first impression whether it may be buying coffee or picking up newspaper, if you dont look right you need to make sure you will the next time” Straightening up from his crouch shiro looked at lance before pushing the door open.

 

Following him to the table lance felt the feeling of dread wash over him again and he glanced around the table looking for keith. He spotted him in the shadowed area of the booth and he felt his heart stop as their eyes made contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to update at least once every week but its hard when i have all these tests so besr with me. Sorry about this sucky chapter ;-;


	3. Roses are red

Lance felt like he was going to vomit and braced himself for what was about to go down. He turned his head away and slowed down his pace to the chair allocated for him. Shiro moved him along the table and shoved him into a chair so shiro himself could sit down quicker and lance being in the way wasn't helping at all and it was more of a burden that he cared to admit. 

Lance was struck with bad luck as he was stuck directly in front of keith. His eyes were trained on lance and Keith's gorgeous eyes felt as if he was burning lance alive. Lance cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted in his seat his hands twisting nervously in his lap. 

His eyes flicked along the table and looked at their faces to see if anything had changed but they all looked at him in the same unimpressed way that they normally did. 

Though Hunk looked more distressed than he normally did though it was more due to pidge’s temper tantrum than anything to do with lance. 

" GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LAPTOP !" Pidge near screamed as hunk’s hands reached out to grab it. Pidge swung his laptop out of his range so quickly that it almost slid to the floor but he managed to hang on by his forefinger and thumb. 

His dedication to having his equipment “unmarred” was unparalleled to anyone and his mindset was a tough one to change and more often than not there was no way to change it. 

"pidge, calm down and just put it away" Hunk said in a soothing voice as if he was talking to a small child. Pidge in his own way behaved like a child sometimes but normally had the mind of a genius an knew how to act accordingly in public. 

 

"HUH? ARE YOU MAD THIS IS MY BABY AND NOONE AND I MEAN NOONE TOUCHES MY BABY, HUNK!" Pidge yelled , his face turning an outrageous pink at the mere suggestion at putting his laptop down. 

"We're trying to eat in a cafe just calm down" Hunk tried to say in an effort to quell his rage, running his fingers through his hair stressfully as he felt the eyes of the other customers landing on them. 

The muttering in the background felt like it was buzzing in hunks ears and he wanted nothing more than to escape into the shadows. It was common knowledge with the team that Hunk was really uncomfortable with embarrassment situation or ones that put him in the direct line of attention. 

His anxiety at being the spotlight was unmatched and he hunched his shoulders as more curious gazes landed on him and pidge. 

Hunk turned a bright pink aswell though in contrast to pidge’s anger, his was more embarrassment at being stared at like they were animals that walked into the cafe rather than the stressed out people they really are. 

"TOUCH MY LAPTOP AGAIN I DARE YOU" Pidge shrieked and lashed out in a kick when hunk tried to grab at it desperately. He just wanted them to settle down and then hopefully people would stop staring at then they could have a nice normal evening together. 

Hunk sighed and put his hands on his face while allura laughed on the other side of him. Allura was uncaring about others opinions and lounged back on her chair with her hair splayed over her hair. Strands dangled in her hair as she laughed and as she leaning forward her hair cascaded forward and shook in time with her shoulders. 

Hunk frowned at her laughter and crossed his arms in a huff and scowled. He just wanted to get food, was that all to ask? The image was so similar to a cuddly bear that lance burst out laughing. The expression made his eyes sparkle like gems and his skin practically glowed with humour. 

 

His smile was drawn wide and he chucked at hunks annoyed expression. It wasn’t always that you would see hunk looking as defeated as he did and normally when he did it was more likely to be about a failed new recipe. 

 

Pidge was still scowling and holding his laptop closer  his chest protectively. He was the residential smarts in the group and treated his technology like another piece of his soul and according to him it was. 

"If you keep it on the table what happens if something spills on it i mean we are in a cafe afterall" 

Pidge grumbled but understood that reasoning and put it in his bag that was on his lap. As if by a realisation he looked up at lance and his eyes narrowed at him in annoyance at him standing by while he was being attacked but his expression cleared up a split second later to something akin to relief.Guess he was mad about how long he took to get here.

"There you finally are wow you sure took your time" 

Pidge's mouth was drawing into a smile and he looked a bit bashful at being caught shouting. Pidge was normally one of the calmest in team going from lance being the most imulsive to hunk who was the known to be the sweetest of the group and the comforting persona. 

"Yea it took longer than expected sorry" lance chuckled under his breath and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. He felt Keith's eyes settle on him from across the table and he shifted in his seat again so he could face pidge properly and put his back firmly between him and keith.

"Why were you shouting like that earlier?"  Lance said and couldn't help by following it up by saying " am i so attractive that you couldn't control yourself?"

Pidge's face twisted into pure disgust and pretended to throw up as soon as the words exited this mouth. Lance knew that it would invoke that reaction and in all honesty that was his goal. He didn’t even want to think of that fact that someone might like him so its better to just crush any hope of romance in the bud. 

He would encourage girls to pursue him but in fact they didn’t matter to him at all and any time intimacy between him and them would just result in nothing. 

No feelings would be transferred and he wouldn’t suddenly be attracted to them even remotely. He could say for a fact he prefered guys over women any day but of course he was to worried about how his teammates would view him. 

He was supposed to be the joking person in the group but he couldn’t help but imagine at as soon as he tells the team about his sexual preference then thwy would look into his many actions and deem it as just a phase or worse....

A joke 

 

As jf they couldn’t ever take him seriously or believe in him. His sexuality wouldn’t make him suddenly interested in any and every guy that walked past and no-one in the group is in “danger” of him. Well... except for Keith that is. He didn’t make it a secret that he was infatuated with him but he unknowingly disguised it was a rivalry rather than a future friendship. 

And thats the way it stayed but now it was all over and the charade that he played life was going to haunt him. 

" absolutely disgusting yuck" 

Lance started to laugh so hard he couldn't breathe but he guessed it was being in that environment and being nervous with Keith directly in front of him that made everything more funny that it would have been originally. Also the nervous thoughts filled with anxiety and was taking over his mind and filling him with self doubt. 

 

"Okay since we're all there lets go order now lord knows how hungry i am" Shiro spoke and held his stomach in a joking gesture. Lance was still wiping the tears out of his eyes while Pidge grumbled under his breath about the "injustice" against her. 

Shiro put his hand up signaling that they were ready to order. The waiter came and it was a tall man who walked gracefully to their table. Lance could say for sure that he was attractive  with his striking red hair and green eyes. His face was the perfect blend of dainty and rough. The opposite types made for a beautiful outcome and be looked like the certain type of guy that anyone would be attracted to. 

Lance felt himself flush under his gase and he cleared his nervously when the rest of the group ordered their food. He kept on clearing his throat but quietly so noone would hear him and this was so when it was his time to talk his voice wouldn’t break. 

It had become a habit after all he wanted for public speaking due to his “charismatic behaviour and voice” though is anyone asked him then he would day that it was more of a burden than anything. 

"Burger and can i get a small expresso" Hunk said and it was more likely to take a sample of so he could recreate it or even improve it. 

"Just a coke please" allura said uninterestingly and slouched further in her chair after making her order.

"Can i have a cappuccino , a grilled cheese sandwich and also a large coke with a donut aswell... actually can i also get a waffle" Pidge listed off while his hands when he was making his order.

Lance raised his eyebrows at pidges choices to which he retailiated with a heavy scowl. Pidge had such a small body lance couldn’t help but feel skeptical at the thought that pidge could eat it all. 

 

" What? Im hungry and without my laptop you dont even want to know what im capable of and just remember that shiro is paying" 

Shiro looked a bit queazy at the thought of paying for everyone especially after pidge's large request. He sighed and rubbed his temples as if he suddenly got a headache. His arm flexed and lance felt his eye catch on the way the fabric caught and strained on his arm. 

 

He felt himself flush yet again and wondered if he really knew himself as much as he thought he did.  
"Yeah i may be paying but please restrain yourself, i need to be able to pay rent guys." Shiro said but at the same time he looked resigned to his fate. 

"And ill just have a plain toast with black coffee” Shiro said while he sat lower in his sear following allura’s example.

"Do you want sugar with that coffee?" The waiter asked and his voice was a blend between harsh and husky making it powerful and commanding. 

Shiro cleared his throat and answered with an equally powerful voice with a yes. They both seemed very dominant and their aura was weirdly possessive. 

"Uh... do i order aswell or are you just going to be there taking the poor guys time" lance gestured to the waiter in a helpless motion and frowned slightly at the air between them. Shiro was not being notorious for fighing with others even indirectly so this was a rather confusing notion for lance and himself. 

 

"Yes you can order aswell, now what can i get for you?" The waiter's name tag read kuro which he supposed was fitting due to his black attire and how well it looked against his form. 

"Ill just get coke with ice and a waffle” 

He heard keith scoff at the background but he couldn’t blame him since he always chose this. Lance felt anxiety run over him and he shivered as if the cold vibes he got were all over him. 

Kuro turned around and walk back to the the counter and when manoeuvred himself behind it and walked into the kitchen. Lance felt himself shrink in his seat at the glares that keith was throwing at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres probably so many erros here but im tired and i have school but i made this chapter 2x as long as I normally do


	4. As if i could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He drank the ice water quickly and that served as a shock to him about where his thoughts seemed to go

Lance didn't know what he did to make keith so agressive to him. Maybe it was the confession but could he really blame him for his emotions. If lance could control it then they wouldn't be in the situation that they are now and they would just be friends rather than the hateful relationship that was starting to build. 

Lance felt his heat sinking at the thought of their whole relationship ruined and in all honesty he would rather they just stay friends if it means that keith wont hate him any longer. 

He sighed deeply and resigned himself to deal with the overpowering glares keith was sending him. If he could just get through today then he might be in the clear to have a conversation with keith about his secret but the thought of being alone with him especially with the tense vibes between them was too much for lance to even deal with.

Putting his hands on the table, he fiddled with his nails in a nervous gesture as they waiting for their food. 

"Lance why arent you talking?" Allura said while resting her chin on her hand, her eyes seemed to pierce through his soul and although she seemed casual he knew that is was an actual question.

"Awww in a rush to hear my lovely voice sweetheart?" He leered at her and made a show of looking up and down her body letting his gaze linger on the curves of her body. 

Allura smirked and leaned closer to his body which surprised lance enough that he broke character and unconsciously moved away before realising his mistake but by then she had already moved back. 

Allura leaned her body back so he got a full vie of her body and the way her body seemed to arch sexually. Her mouth opened seductively and she carted a hand through her hair letting it cascade down her body while here eyes were half lidded. 

"Not on your life.." Allura whispered before snapping back into her normal careless position while letting out peals of laughter at the look on his face.

His face was flushed in embarrassment though no doubt everyone else thought it was because he was flustered from being so close to the woman he supposedly lusted after for years. 

He was baffled why they hadn’t caught onto his fibs of attraction to her and wished that maybe they would be more accepting of lance. If he told them before keith did maybe they would be less judgmental about it. 

He leaned back further in his chair and feigned nonchalance at the jab and in all honesty he really was unaffected in the way they thought he would be. 

Sure he couldn’t deny that some woman were drop dead gorgeous but that was different from attraction and lance wished more people understood that rather than making assumptions about sexuality. 

He never intended to present himself as straight to the team but as soon as he made a comment about how beautiful allura was they all seemed to make uo their minds. He was unsure whether he should clear it up or make it straight about his feelings towards the other gender. 

Keith was in lance’s view breathtaking in all possible ways and he couldn’t believe that they were going to be on the same team at first. Maybe if they just stayed acquaintances rather than friends then maybe they wouldn’t be in this situation or rather lance wouldn’t be. 

 

“Oh har har allura shame on you for playing with my delicate heart” Lance said putting emphasis on the delicate part by swooning into his chair and clutching his heart as if it were a piece of glass that needed protecting. 

 

Allura chucked at his antics and shook her head as they continued to wait for their food. The door swung open and Kuro walked in the room gracefully carrying their orders in two hands. 

He started to put it on the table until only pidge was left out. Pidge opened his mouth to speak but cut off at the pointed gaze to him and he was reminded of his large order before. 

He grumbled under his breath about the “injustice” of the situation and how the world was so convoluted. Lance felt his mouth tip up slightly at the words and his shoulders shook softly.

Lance grabbed his waffle which was nice and plain and just how he liked it. He knew that his choice may seem a little bit weird as their was toppings such as chocolate but he was simple with his food and managing to even eat this was a blessing to him. 

He was constantly worried about his weight and how attractive he was and that had spiraled into his massive insecurity about weight. He had lost some weight over time but not enough that his friends would be worried. 

Lance wouldn’t say he had a problem with food and in his opinion it was more of a bad relationship that he was slowly making his way out of. There was no problem with him at the moment but the feeling of disappointment was vast as he ate further and it was as if he could feel his waist get larger. 

He drank the ice water quickly and that served as a shock to him about where his thoughts seemed to go. That was the reason he always had ice water nearby, he needed the constant reminder that he should calm down and think about how his thoughts were affecting him. 

These notions helped him progress to a better place even by a little and he breathed through his mental torment and decided to focus on the task at hand 

Keith 

 

He just wanted to escape the world for a minute but he needed to focus and really have a talk with Keith. Maybe that was his problem. Talking. He needed to hold a conversation and finally know where they stand with each other.

They sat eating silently for a few minutes and it seemed as if they were all waiting for lance to start making obscene comments and jokes at them the whole time but were surprised to find that he hadn’t made a joke like that so far. 

As they finished eating lance took one last massive gulp of the ice water that was now barely cold as the ice had long since melted.

Steeling himself lance decided that he would talk to keith today and he couldn’t chicken out if it at the last moment and either way keith lived just along the hall to him so there was no escape anyways from the awkward interaction that was about to come.


	5. Im a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo im dead inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No editing at all so no wonder this chapter is so shit im sorry you have to read this I literally just typed it when im tired and I didn’t proof read jack shit so again im sorry for this massive mess. Its 1:50 am guyss :3 
> 
> Its even shorter than usual :c ill make my next chapter extra long to make up for it

Lance's breath stuttered in his chest when it was time to leave the cafe and inevitably talk to keith. The words he kept replaying in his head again and again of what he wanted to say to keith started to not sound like english let alone human. 

He hurried after keiths retreating form and grabbe lightly onto his jacket and as soon as his hand made contact , keith yanked his arm away with such force that lance stumbled forwards and into keiths body. 

Shoving him away violently keith started to try walk away from lance even as his mouth began to part with words behind it. It was clear that keith was t interested in hearing that lance had to say but he had to hear it and there was no going back. 

Sighing to himself lance shuffled forwards quickly as keith tried to make his escape and once again he reached out and grabbed onto his jacket. He cirled his fingers around keiths wrist in a firm grio so he couldn't just yank his arm away easily like he did earlier. 

" What do you want?" Keith's voice was snappish and his tone of voice was so cold that he felt as if he could have frozen where he stood. 

"I- I want to talk to you so can you-" lance started to say before keith cut him off mid sentence 

"No , i dont want to hear it and i dont really care about what you want right now" he said while attempting to pull his arm away from lances firm grip again. 

At this point in time lance felt hus fustrations rise at not being able to get keith to talk to him. Growling in fustration he yanked keith closer to his body and internally gleamed at the fact that they were so close together but outwardly he showed more anger at his refusal to listen. 

"Can you just listen to me!?" Lance said at a near shout with his eyes glimmering in tears and it was oddly mesmerising as the blue in his eyes were very vibrant and a rich colour. His hands were shaking and his breath was coming in barely contained gasps. 

"Why do i have to listen to you, you sick bastard" keith said violently and finally yanked his arm free from lance's grasp. "Just stop playing with me and be serious for once" 

"P-playing with you what do you mean?" Lance questioned with his eyes wide in confusion. He wondered what on earth he meant and if anything he was being played by keith. He thought that he cared about him even if it wasnt in a relationship it was at least a solid friendship. 

He still couldn't comprehend why he was treated as if he was the one hat hurt keith when in reality it was more of the opposite. 

"Your jokes need to stop and so does our friendship so leave me the hell alone" keith said while turning his head away from lance. It could have been the trick of the light but for a split second he could have sworn he saw a tear forming in keiths eyes. 

"A joke? Thats what you think all this was and if you do then you are surely mistaken" lance said with his eyes firing up in anger. "I poured out my heart and soul and you told me that im disgusting so where the actual fuck was the joke? HUH?"

"You told me you liked me but that's impossible so dont play with me like that" keith's voice seemed to get weaker and weaker with every word that came out of his mouth. 

"I like you and you turned me away so dont try act like you've done nothing wrong and just tell me who did you tell it to?" Lance said with his voice cracking there was a feeling of regret in his chest but he ignore it, he had to know what he meant and he didn't have to be nice to get answers.

“What are you on about” keith said with his eyebrows creasing in confusion. 

“Who did you tell in the team that im gay!!” Lance snapped in an aggravated tone. “Seriously i need to know so you better tell me the truth” 

“Your gay? What since when” keith said with a look of surprise on his face 

“Umm since forever but its no wonder you didn’t notice now answer my question”

“Okay okay damn I didn’t tell anyone and i cant take you seriously right now” 

“Take me seriously because this isn’t a joke for me and my life is turning to shit now so dont make it harder for me”

“What do you mean?” Keith said and lance opened his mouth to say the words that had been on his mind for years


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry yall

Im quitting this fanfic and the reason is because i no longer have the same passion for klance as i once did and i love klance dont get me wrong but i cant see myself writing a long fic about them when im not as emotionally invested.

So im gonna work on a different fic and try be way more consistent with it than this one also i dont really like the way i wrote this and rhe feelings that i needed to portray didn’t come across as i would like.

 

Plus i think the reason why i dont want to write this fic anymore is the fact that i like to read fluff sometimes but i prefer more darker fics and i was forcing myself to write a fluff rather than the more corrupted ones that i like.

 

This is my first work on this account but I actually had another account with multiple fics on it called Sazzy_Land and my favourite fic i wrote was a one shot of tododeku and it was hella darkk so if you want to read that then know there suicide triggers, depression, selfharm and all that in a bundle of a messed fic.

Anyone can carry this fic one but i doubt anyone would considering how shit this fic is and im not proud of it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this was a reupload from my old account and I’ll continue this here. Thanks for reading❤️


End file.
